La joie des soirées mondaines
by Chrysoline
Summary: Encore une fois le Survivant est forcé d'assister à une soirée donnée en son honneur. Mais où est donc passé le célèbre courage des Gryffondors lorsqu'on a besoin de lui?


**Disclaimer : **N'étant qu'une pauvre étudiante fauchée, je n'aurais même pas de quoi m'offrir un des verres des lunettes de ce pauvre Harry donc soyons clairs : les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi. Ils appartiennent à la grande et magnifique JK Rowling.

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci à Scaria qui s'est gentiment chargée de la bêta-lecture de cet OS histoire de se débarrasser de toutes les fautes immondes que j'avais pu laisser trainer ! =)

Enjoy !

Le soir tombait tranquillement sur la ville de Londres. Malgré la mauvaise réputation de l'Angleterre, les dernières semaines avaient apporté un temps doux et ensoleillé dans tout le pays et les gens profitaient du fait que les jours s'allongeaient pour rester dehors plus longtemps. Ainsi les rues étaient encore assez animées lorsqu'un jeune homme approchant la trentaine sortit d'une ruelle pour s'engager dans une des petites rues commerçantes de la capitale. Il se fondit presque immédiatement dans la masse. De taille moyenne, les cheveux bruns et une paire de lunettes rectangulaires plutôt banales posée sur le nez, rien ne le discernait des centaines de jeunes hommes qui traversaient cette rue à longueur de journée. Rien hormis peut être le costume un peu trop habillé pour le quartier qu'il portait avec une certaine nonchalance. Il s'arrêta brusquement devant la vitrine d'un magasin, comme surpris par son reflet, et tenta d'arranger ses cheveux qui semblaient revenir tout droit du champ de bataille. En vain. Il finit par laisser tomber et poussa un soupir avant de reprendre son chemin. Il traversa encore quelques rues d'un pas décidé puis s'arrêta devant une cabine téléphonique dans laquelle il disparut non sans avoir d'abord vérifié que personne ne le surveillait. De l'autre côté il passa rapidement la réception en donnant son nom, action inutile au possible puisqu'il était depuis bien longtemps devenu une personnalité mondialement reconnue dans le monde sorcier. Il n'y avait pas un sorcier qui ignorait à quoi ressemblait le grand Harry Potter, Elu, vainqueur sur Voldemort et Auror réputé.

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé devant les portes de la grande salle de réception que le ministère de la magie avait réservée pour l'occasion que Harry sentit la panique s'infiltrer. Il n'avait absolument aucune envie d'affronter ce qui l'attendait derrière ces deux battants. S'il avait pu il aurait préféré rester sous sa couette avec un bon film pour lui tenir compagnie. En fait cela avait été son plan jusqu'à une heure auparavant, moment auquel sa chère amie Hermione avait débarqué en trombe dans son appartement, baguette à la main, menaçant de le transformer en toute une série de créatures plus répugnantes les unes que les autres si il ne se décidait pas à se sortir de ce lit, mettre le costume qu'elle l'avait aidé à choisir spécialement pour l'occasion et se rendre à cette fichue soirée mondaine. Car oui, le grand Harry Potter avait une sainte horreur des soirées mondaines. Et pourtant Merlin savait le nombre de soirées auxquelles il était invité chaque semaine. Il s'arrangeait généralement pour les éviter au maximum, prétextant des montagnes de travail ou des migraines totalement imaginaires.

Mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. Il ne pouvait pas se défiler, la soirée était donnée en _son_ honneur. Ou plutôt en l'honneur de sa fulgurante promotion au poste de Chef du département des Aurors. Promotion qui ne l'enchantait guère. Il avait espéré pouvoir profiter de sa jeunesse tranquillement, laissant les responsabilités aux personnes d'un âge un peu plus avancé que le sien. Car sérieusement, qui irait demander à un grand gamin de 28 ans, tout sauveur soit-il, de gérer tout seul l'entité monstrueuse qu'était le département des Aurors ? Mais lorsqu'un homme tel que Kingsley Shacklebolt, ancien Auror renommé, figure phare de la résistance et ministre de la magie vient vous demander de bien vouloir accepter ce poste maudit il est plutôt difficile de le rejeter. Et oui, tout comme le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard, celui de chef de Aurors avait lui aussi gagné la réputation d'être maudit. En effet, depuis la fin de la guerre une dizaine d'années plus tôt, pas moins de 15 personnes s'étaient succédées sur cette chaise. Certains l'avaient abandonnée pour cause de dépression, d'autres avaient frôlé la mort bien trop de fois pour continuer, et d'autres enfin avaient simplement baissé les bras devant l'ampleur de la tâche. Et ce n'était pourtant pas que la situation politique était si mauvaise que ça. Non, depuis que Kingsley Shacklebolt était devenu ministre l'Angleterre sorcière se portait même à merveille. Le véritable problème semblait plutôt venir de la nouvelle génération d'Aurors qui avait débarqué avec la fin de la guerre. Cette dernière les avait obligé à grandir un peu trop vite et forts de leur expérience au champ de bataille, ils étaient plutôt compliqués à gérer. C'était d'ailleurs certainement la raison pour laquelle le ministre avait fait appel à Harry. Faisant lui-même partie de cette catégorie il aurait peut être moins de difficultés que ses prédécesseurs. Mais toujours était-il que cette situation ne l'enchantait vraiment pas.

Sortant de ses pensées qui avaient toujours tendance à l'emporter un peu loin, le jeune homme tenta de rassembler tout son courage de Gryffondor, pris une grande inspiration et poussa enfin les portes qui se tenaient devant lui. Comme prévu il fut vite remarqué et les gens se succédèrent devant lui pour le saluer, lui serrer la main et le féliciter de sa promotion. Il prit sur lui pour répondre à tout le monde en souriant et ne pas s'enfuir en courant. Il aperçut rapidement Hermione, en pleine conversation avec deux de ses collègues du département de la justice magique à l'autre bout de la salle, mais il lui fallut presque une demi-heure pour enfin l'atteindre. Elle l'accueillit avec un petit sourire contrit tandis qu'il soufflait enfin.

- Toujours vivant ?

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à cette question, se contentant d'un regard sombre qui voulait tout dire.

- Ron n'est pas encore arrivé ? demanda-t-il à la place.

En tant qu'Auror, le rouquin avait bien évidemment été invité à la soirée, tout comme à peu près les trois quarts du ministère et tout le gratin de la communauté sorcière d'Angleterre.

- Si, il était sensé aller nous chercher quelque chose à boire, mais étant donné qu'il est parti il y a un peu plus de trente minutes je suppose qu'il a dû rencontrer des connaissances en chemin.

- Ah d'accord. Tu crois qu'il aura pensé à moi ? ajouta Harry avec espoir.

- Bien sûr que j'ai pensé à toi, fit une voix derrière lui, pour qui me prends-tu ?

Harry se tourna vers le jeune homme qui venait juste de surgir dans son dos et le délesta rapidement de deux des verres qu'il tenait dans un équilibre très précaire. Après en avoir tendu un à Hermione il s'empressa d'avaler une grande gorgée du sien avant que quiconque ne vienne l'interrompre.

- Si je n'avais pas peur que Hermione m'étripe pour ça, lança-t-il avec un grand sourire, je te sauterais au coup en te disant à quel point je t'aime, Ron !

- Quelle tristesse qu'elle empêche notre amour ! lui répondit-il très théâtralement tandis que la jeune fille en question levait les yeux au ciel non sans sourire cependant.

- Mais je vous en prie, fais donc Harry, je suis certaine que les journalistes présents ce soir adoreraient ! plaisanta-t-elle.

Les journalistes. Ces sangsues, comme les appelait si justement Ron, ne semblaient jamais se lasser de rapporter tout ce qu'ils pouvaient dénicher sur la vie sentimentale de leur héros national. Ils s'en étaient d'ailleurs donné à cœur joie lorsque cinq ans plus tôt, le jeune homme avait rendu publique son homosexualité. Il aurait été plus honnête de dire : lorsqu'ils l'avaient surpris main dans la main avec un autre garçon, mais puisqu'au final le résultat avait été le même, on ne chipotera pas trop sur le terme employé. Mais Harry avait encore la chair de poule rien qu'en repensant au tumulte que ça avait causé. Les journalistes le suivaient partout dans l'espoir de surprendre quelque chose, allant même jusqu'à camper devant sa porte. Il n'avait pas eu un seul instant de répit et en était même venu à utiliser sa cape d'invisibilité pour sortir de chez lui. Il avait fait la une des journaux pendant des semaines avant que son chef de département ne finisse par attaquer un reporter qui mettait leur mission du moment en péril. Les choses s'étaient ensuite tassées mais la paranoïa qu'il avait développée pendant cette période ne l'avait plus lâché. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un léger soupir à cette idée et se recentra sur la conversation alors que Hermione demandait justement à Ron ce qui lui avait pris tant de temps.

- Je suis tombé sur Neville, se justifia-t-il. Vous saviez qu'il allait remplacer Chourave à la rentrée ?

- Ah bon ? demanda Harry, plutôt surpris. Et ses recherches alors ?

Au cours des dix dernières années le jeune homme avait en effet réussi à se hisser au rang des plus grands spécialistes en botanique au monde. Le domaine de la médecine faisait beaucoup appel à lui pour les aider à mettre au point des remèdes toujours plus efficaces et il parcourait sans cesse la planète à la recherche de nouvelles plantes rares.

- J'en avais déjà entendu parler, confirma Hermione. Je crois que McGonagall lui a proposé un emploi du temps aménagé pour qu'il puisse les poursuivre en parallèle.

- Oh, fit platement Ron avant de reprendre plus énergiquement, sinon j'ai aussi croisé Malefoy en venant. Je me demande qui a bien pu l'inviter !

- Quoi que tu en dises Ron, la famille Malefoy fera toujours partie de la haute société ! répliqua la jeune fille, clairement désapprobatrice. Et il travaille également au département de la justice magique. Etant donné qu'on a tous été invités je ne vois pas pourquoi lui ne le serait pas !

- Oui mais …, tenta le jeune homme.

- Laisse tomber Ron, le coupa Harry avec un sourire mal contenu, si tu te lances sur ce terrain avec Hermione tu n'auras jamais raison.

La jeune femme confirma d'un hochement de tête et le roux leva les bras en signe d'abandon sous le regard amusé de son ami qui repensait à son ennemi de Poudlard. Pendant les 6 années qu'il avait passé là-bas, le blond avait été son parfait rival. Toujours à se provoquer l'un l'autre en se croisant dans les couloirs ou bien pendant les cours qu'ils avaient en commun. Ils connaissaient parfaitement leurs points faibles respectifs et prenaient un malin plaisir à appuyer là où ça faisait mal. Il devait cependant bien avouer que sa scolarité aurait été beaucoup plus fade sans ces interactions. Il balaya la salle des yeux, cherchant à apercevoir l'objet de ses pensées lorsque Hermione le ramena brusquement sur terre.

- Enfin j'espère que ton discours est prêt, Harry.

- Mon discours ? Quel discours ? demanda le brun qui n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un quelconque discours jusque là.

- Ton discours Harry, répéta la jeune fille tout à fait sérieuse. Celui qu'on va te demander de faire d'un instant à l'autre pour remercier le monde entier de ta promotion, dire à quel point tu es fier de la confiance qu'on t'accorde, assurer à tous ceux ici présents que tu feras de ton mieux et cirer le plus de bottes possibles. Je t'en ai parlé il y a deux semaines, tu n'as quand même pas oublié ?

- Je crois bien qu'il a oublié Hermione, confirma Ron en observant l'expression d'horreur profonde qui était apparue sur le visage de son meilleur ami.

- Mais je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de parler moi ! se défendit vigoureusement celui-ci. Je veux dire, c'est déjà formidable que je sois là, non ?

A la tête de la jeune fille, il comprit qu'elle ne considérait pas cela si formidable que ça et paniqua encore un peu plus. Il commença à lancer des regards de tous les côtés à la recherche d'une porte de sortie mais elle l'interrompit presque aussitôt pour lui montrer le ministre qui traversait la foule vers une estrade où on avait installé un micro.

- Tu ferais bien d'avoir une inspiration fulgurante car ça va bientôt être à toi, le prévint-elle, anéantissant tous ses espoirs.

Et en effet, elle avait encore une fois raison car après quelques courtes phrases pour saluer ses invités et les remercier d'être venu, Kingsley se tourna vers Harry qui se retrouva soudain éclairé par un projecteur et lui tendit la main pour l'inviter à le rejoindre sur ce que ce dernier considérait à présent comme un échafaud. Il déglutit avec difficulté et ne se mit en marche que quand Ron le poussa discrètement dans le dos. Il essaya vaguement de rester digne et de marcher avec assurance mais l'estrade se rapprochait bien trop vite à son goût. Il était loin d'être prêt lorsque le ministre lui tendit le micro pour le fameux discours. Il se racla deux ou trois fois la gorge avant de voir Hermione lever les yeux au ciel devant son attitude et Ron lui adresser un petit signe se voulant encourageant. Prenant alors son courage à deux mains et s'inspirant très fortement de ce que son amie venait juste de lui dire, il articula quelques phrases et rendit rapidement le micro comme s'il lui brûlait les mains. Kingsley, plus habitué aux exercices de paroles que lui, réussit à donner l'impression qu'il n'avait pas été totalement ridicule et après avoir souhaité à tout le monde de passer une excellente soirée, ils descendirent tous les deux de l'estrade pour rejoindre ses deux amis qui s'étaient rapprochés.

- Je suis ravi que tu ais pu venir ce soir Harry, commença le ministre, avant d'ajouter tout en lançant un clin d'œil à Hermione, Mais je suppose que je dois surtout remercier notre amie ici présente.

- Et bien, répondit-il un peu bougon, étant donné que vous vous êtes arrangé depuis deux semaines pour qu'aucun dossier n'atterrisse sur mon bureau et que la moitié de nos guérisseurs passent ma porte pour s'assurer que je sois en parfaite santé, je ne pouvais guère utiliser mes excuses habituelles pour échapper à _ça_.

Il conclut en appuyant sombrement sur le dernier mot et en l'accompagnant d'un geste de bras englobant toute la salle pendant que Ron retenait un fou rire.

- C'était un plaisir, Monsieur le ministre, fit simplement Hermione qui arborait un grand sourire.

- Très inspiré ce discours Potter, les coupa une voix trainante qu'il aurait reconnue entre toutes.

- Malefoy, quel plaisir de te croiser ici ! répliqua-t-il ironiquement.

- Monsieur le ministre, salua-t-il poliment.

- Monsieur Malefoy, répondit-il sur le même ton, puis il se tourna vers le trio d'amis pour ajouter, Je vais vous laisser profiter de cette soirée entre jeunes quelques instants. Vous viendrez me voir d'ici un petit moment, j'ai plusieurs personnes à vous présenter si ça vous va.

Il attendit confirmation puis s'éloigna dans la masse d'invités, laissant les quatre anciens camarades entre eux.

- A ce que je vois on est encore une fois le centre de l'attention générale, Potter, repris le blond d'un ton moqueur. Pas trop fatigué de te prendre pour un héros ?

- Hmm, non je suis en pleine forme, merci. se contenta de répondre Harry feignant de réfléchir à la question. Mais ça doit être terrible pour toi de passer si inaperçu, non ? Si tu veux des conseils, n'hésite surtout pas, je me ferais un plaisir de t'aider !

Du coin de l'œil il vit Hermione lever les yeux au ciel pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois de la soirée et se retourner pour discuter avec une de ses connaissances qui passait par là, laissant les garçons à leurs joutes verbales. Ron saisit au vol un verre qui semblait se balader tout seul dans les airs et commença à le siroter tout en observant ce qui constituait un de ses spectacles préférés depuis ses onze ans.

- Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de conseils de la part de quelqu'un qui n'est même pas capable de se trouver une robe de soirée décente, remarqua Draco en détaillant son rival de la tête aux pieds avec un air de dégoût.

- Quoi, on ne t'aurait pas dit que les costumes moldus faisaient fureur dans le monde sorcier depuis quelques temps ? demanda innocemment Harry. Et moi qui te croyais au courant de toutes les modes !

Il en profita pour détailler à son tour le blond de la tête aux pieds. Celui-ci portait une robe de soirée qui aurait sûrement couté un an de salaire à n'importe lequel des employés du ministère, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il la portait avec une classe incroyable. Ses cheveux qui avaient poussé depuis l'époque de Poudlard n'étaient plus plaqués par le gel mais ramenés en une queue de cheval étonnement élégante. Il avait pris quelques centimètres de moins que Harry mais il avait toujours ce porté très droit et très digne des aristocrates qui semblait le grandir. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était vraiment séduisant. Il dut cependant détacher ses yeux de son rival lorsque celui-ci lui répondit sur le même ton moqueur.

- La mode n'est qu'un moyen pour les imbéciles de ne pas paraître plus ridicules qu'ils ne le sont déjà. L'élégance n'a rien à voir avec des futilités de ce genre. Mais j'imagine que sans un manuel à suivre tu dois être totalement perdu dans ce domaine.

Harry allait répliquer par une remarque tout aussi cinglante lorsqu'il fut interrompu par une voix sur sa gauche.

- Monsieur Potter ! lança un journaliste d'un ton joyeux en approchant à grand pas. Je vous cherchais depuis une heure ! Répondriez-vous à quelques unes de mes questions très rapidement ?

Le jeune homme se retint de soupirer devant la demande du nouveau venu. Il le connaissait bien, il faisait en effet partie de ces journalistes qui s'intéressaient de très près à sa vie privée et ne lâchaient jamais le morceau.

- Je pense que je vais vous laisser, lâcha simplement Malefoy avant d'ajouter avec un sourire narquois, je ne voudrais surtout pas priver tes nombreux fans de leur article quotidien sur leur héros préféré !

- Monsieur Potter, reprit le journaliste, ignorant totalement Malefoy qui s'éloignait à la grande déception du brun, comment allez-vous ? Vous êtes venu seul ce soir ? Toujours pas de compagnon dans votre vie ?

- Ma vie sentimentale se porte à merveille, Roy, répondit-il avec un sourire. Mais je vous remercie de vous en soucier à ce point.

- Vous avez donc quelqu'un dans votre vie ? insista le dit Roy avec l'espoir de tenir ici le scoop de l'année.

- Aurais-je dit cela ? éluda Harry en pensant avec envie à l'Adonis qui partageait son lit presque tous les soirs depuis quelques mois.

- Mais …

- Je ne donne pas d'interview ce soir Roy, le coupa le jeune homme. Si vous avez des questions voyez ça avec ma secrétaire.

Sa secrétaire. Harry grimaça à ce mot. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment cette idée qui lui donnait l'impression d'être un homme d'affaire ayant besoin de quelqu'un pour gérer sa vie privée et professionnelle. Mais Kingsley lui avait assuré que chaque chef de département au ministère de la magie disposait d'un ou une secrétaire pour s'occuper de tous les soucis administratifs et qu'il n'y échapperait pas. Et il devait bien dire qu'il était plutôt content d'avoir une échappatoire aux questions du journaliste pour une fois. Il avait de plus rencontré la jeune femme le matin même et elle lui avait donné l'impression d'être plutôt compétente. Il s'en remettait donc à elle pour gérer ce curieux incurable. Il ne put cependant échapper au regard moqueur de Malefoy qui était resté à quelques mètres de là et avait entendu le cours échange. Il trouverait certainement un moyen d'utiliser ça contre lui la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient. Il lui répondit pourtant par un sourire innocent et se retourna vers ses deux amis qui n'avaient pas bougé.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans événement notable. Ils rejoignirent le ministre qui leur présenta au moins trois douzaines de personnes toutes plus importantes les unes que les autres et saluèrent quelques unes de leurs connaissances qui profitaient tranquillement du buffet et des boissons à volonté. Mais depuis qu'il avait congédié le journaliste Harry ne pensait plus qu'à une chose. Ou plutôt une personne. L'homme qu'il ne manquerait pas de retrouver chez lui en rentrant de cette soirée interminable et qui le récompenserait d'avoir supporté tout cela d'une façon des plus intimes. Il fut donc particulièrement inattentif et Hermione dut lui administrer quelques coups de coude accompagnés de regard réprobateurs afin de le maintenir dans les différentes conversations. A une heure relativement avancée de la nuit, lorsqu'une bonne partie des invités étaient déjà rentrés chez eux tandis que le ministre continuait à lui présenter toujours plus de personnes, le jeune homme aperçut Malefoy qui franchissait seul les grandes portes de la salle de réception sans un regard en arrière et se dit que si l'aristocrate pouvait se permettre de quitter la soirée, il pouvait bien en faire autant. Il attira donc l'attention de ses deux amis par un petit signal connu d'eux seuls et attendit leur confirmation avant de se lancer dans l'opération « on met les voiles ». Trois quarts d'heure plus tard ils émergeaient enfin dans la rue.

Ils firent un morceau de chemin tous les trois, puis se séparèrent lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement des deux amoureux. Harry continua sa route seul, impatient de retrouver enfin le confort de son trois pièces bien à lui. Il sourit et accéléra le pas pour traverser les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de la porte lorsqu'il aperçut un jeune homme blond qui faisait les cent pas sur son paillasson. Lorsque celui-ci l'entendit arriver il tourna vers lui un regard irrité et n'attendit pas pour manifester son mécontentement.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fichais, Potter ? Ca va bientôt faire une heure que je t'attends !

- Que veux-tu, c'est ça d'être un héros, Draco ! répondit le jeune homme l'air faussement accablé.

Il n'eut le droit en retour qu'à un haussement de sourcil sceptique mais il n'en tint pas rigueur et repris plus taquin.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ferais mieux d'accepter ces fichues clés, tu sais.

- Et je t'ai déjà répondu qu'il n'en était pas question, répliqua le blond en balayant la proposition d'un geste de la main. J'ai déjà ma maison, je ne vis pas ici.

- Oh non c'est sûr, tu ne vis pas ici ! fit Harry avec un petit rire. Tu passes juste quelque chose comme sept nuits par semaine chez moi, mais ceci mis à part tu ne vis pas du tout ici !

- Et bien justement non, je ne passerai pas la nuit ici ce soir !

- Ah bon ? demanda le brun, feignant la déception. J'imagine que c'est mon horrible costume moldu qui est si repoussant.

- Ce costume est scandaleusement attirant sur toi, murmura Draco en réduisant la distance entre eux deux. Tout le monde te regardait avec envie ce soir.

- Oh tu sais ce que je pense des femmes, contra Harry sur le même ton.

Le blond lui lança alors un de ces regards brûlants dont il avait l'habitude et se rapprocha encore un peu plus de ses lèvres avant de répondre, toujours plus bas.

- Je ne parlais pas des femmes.

Le brun franchit alors la distance qui les séparait et passa la main dans la nuque de son amant pour l'embrasser avec l'envie et la passion dévorantes qui le rongeaient depuis qu'il l'avait vu dans sa robe de soirée quelques heures plus tôt. Ils auraient pu rester ainsi pendant des heures s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus par un flash et le clic caractéristique d'un appareil photo. Ils se détachèrent vivement l'un de l'autre, juste à temps pour voir un journaliste partir en courant, fier d'avoir enfin décroché un scoop.

- Et bien, il semblerait que cette fois ci tu seras également en première page, Draco. fit simplement le jeune homme avec l'air décontracté de celui qui ne se soucie plus de ce que les journaux pouvaient écrire sur son compte depuis bien des années.

Encore une fois il n'eut le droit en retour qu'à un haussement de sourcil tout aussi sceptique que le précédent et l'ignora de la même façon. Il sortit finalement ses clés et ouvrit la porte de son appartement avant de se retourner vers son amant avec un regard interrogateur. Celui-ci roula des yeux mais pénétra cependant dans l'appartement de sa démarche aristocratique. Et c'est avec un grand sourire que Harry referma la porte derrière eux.

_Fin._

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avec pensé ? =)


End file.
